A portable terminal may transmit and receive signals by using radio resources. In this case, transmission/reception (TX/RX) rates of the portable terminal may be degraded due to a fading caused by peripheral environments.
A portable terminal may use a diversity antenna device in order to prevent the degradation of transmission/reception rates by a fading.
When using a diversity antenna, a portable terminal may prevent the degradation of transmission/reception sensitivities by transmitting/receiving signals through a plurality of antennas.
In order to provide a diversity service, a portable terminal may include a plurality of antennas for a diversity service. In this case, the portable terminal is configured such that the antennas are separated from each other for spatial isolation therebetween. Accordingly, a portable terminal providing a diversity service has an increased space complexity due to a diversity antenna.